


after a tiring day of cosplay

by ar_ti_fi_cial



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_ti_fi_cial/pseuds/ar_ti_fi_cial
Summary: saihara helps kiibo with his cosplay





	after a tiring day of cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> woo my first work here! i originally posted this on amino but i wanted to share some of my writing here too. i know it's really short oops.. a lot of my shorts are, well short (shorter than they're supposed to be) but i'll try to make em longer. maybe. anyways i hope you enjoy!

Shuichi helped Kiibo take off the last of his cosplay accessories. It had taken a long while to get the cosplay on (and he needed Shuichi’s assistance; he couldn’t have done it all by himself), but never would he have guessed it would also take as long to take off. Kiibo’s cosplay... wasn’t exactly a regular one. It consisted of many little parts which were extremely fragile and needed to be handled with care. It wasn’t a cosplay he could slip on and off at ease either.

But it didn’t bother him. He spent almost a whole year perfecting his cosplay. It would’ve probably taken even more time if it weren’t for the help of the one and only, Miu Iruma. She really added that special touch that made the cosplay a hundred times more unique. He was grateful that she had added so many features- it really made it feel like he was actually a robot.

Tsumugi had also helped a lot. Shuichi was the one who suggested that he should go ask the Ultimate Cosplayer for some help when they were still planning out the design. Apparently, in the cosplayer’s eyes, though she liked the ideas, there were several flaws with the approach. Kiibo has initially felt discouraged, but when Tsumugi came the next day with his cosplay plan re-edited to such perfection, hope was restored.

Shuichi slipped off his headphones and placed them delicately off to the side. “Alright, now all that’s left to take off is the make-up—“

“No no, it’s alright Shuichi!” Kiibo confidently interrupted, as if he knew what Shuichi was going to say even before he opened his mouth to speak. “I...” in a flick of a switch, he became a little shyer, “I quite like the make-up, so I don’t mind keeping it on. So, I hope you don’t mind either.”

Kiibo didn’t know why he was expecting Shuichi to get mad at him- this is Shuichi we’re talking about! He was extremely supportive, he would never get mad at Kiibo. The boy simply smiled and nodded, “Of course I don’t mind, Kiibo. And anyways, I think it really suits you.”

The white-haired boy’s eyes lit up in a flash. “Really?!” He was happy beyond belief to hear that from Shuichi. His heart raced every time the detective would say something simple, yet so sweet. It might’ve seemed like a small, unimportant compliment, but when it came from Shuichi, it held a whole other meaning.

Shuichi scratched his cheek and looked away, lightly chuckling. “Y-Yea, really.” A faint blush rose to his cheeks, feeling flustered due to Kiibo’s reaction. It usually went back and forth like this; Shuichi would compliment Kiibo, Kiibo would react positively, Shuichi would confirm his compliment, then Kiibo would compliment him and so on. Though, what Kiibo said next surprised him.

“Tsumugi and Miu really helped with the cosplay and all.” Well that came out of nowhere. “But... You, Shuichi, I don’t think you know how much you helped too!” He held onto Shuichi’s hands and looked him in the eyes. “I was so unsure whether or not I should actually go through with my dream cosplay. And...” He tightened his grip. “You were the one who gave me confidence.” He ended his sentence with a warm smile.

Shuichi stared in silence. He couldn’t say a word. His face slowly grew red. Oh God, That was too much. He looked away as fast as possible, unable to hold eye contact. He really wished he had his hat right now. He was able to slip one of his hands out from Kiibo’s grip and tried to cover as much of his face as possible. “A-Ah... Kiibo...” He mumbled while trying his best not to shut down.

Shuichi may have been dying out of happiness (but mostly being flustered by the unexpected praise), but Kiibo had taken it the wrong way. “Shuichi! Did I say something wrong?” He panicked and gently placed his hand onto the blushing boy’s shoulder. Shuichi flinched slightly and uncovered his face enough to be able to see Kiibo through his fingers. He slowly shook his head.

“Then why’re you hiding your face?”

Was he going to make him explain?

Kiibo really sometimes acted like he was actually a robot who didn’t fully comprehend human emotions. Maybe that was why he fit the role of his cosplay almost perfectly.

Shuichi quickly changed the topic. “D-Doesn’t matter. Anyways, it’s Friday, you know what that means?” He slowly lowered his hands from his face, hoping the Kiibo wouldn’t question the blush spread across his face. It would go away.

Eventually.

Kiibo quickly dismissed whatever he was going to say because he shot his hands in the air and exclaimed, “Movie night!” He looked outright joyous. It was like he was going to burst at any moment. Shuichi laughed and calmed down Kiibo.

“I know you’re excited, but it was a tiring day so let’s just relax for now.” Shuichi reminded Kiibo of how tiring the day was and how they needed to preserve the rest of the little energy they had.

Kiibo nodded. “Yes, of course. Sorry.” He yawned, covering his mouth.

As Shuichi began to prepare the movie, Kiibo prepared the food. He poured popcorn into a bowl for the two of them to share, picked it up and walked to the living room. Shuichi had already chosen a movie to watch and was putting the disk. Kiibo plopped down onto the couch, tossing the blanket over his shoulder to cover him up partially, and to leave some for Shuichi. Shuichi joined next to him, and took the same blanket and covered himself the same. They sat close to each other, Shuichi with the remote in his hand and Kiibo with the bowl of popcorn on his lap, already eating away at the snack before the movie had even started.

Shuichi found it rather adorable that Kiibo had already eaten away half a bowl’s worth of popcorn before he could even press play. “Hey, leave some for me, okay?” He joked, though Kiibo took it semi-seriously and handed the rest of the bowl to Shuichi. 

Soon after, Shuichi started the movie. It was one of their favorites. Both of them had lost count of how many times they had watched it, but no matter what, the movie never got boring no matter how many times they had watched it. About twenty minutes into the movie, Kiibo held onto Shuichi’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder. Shuichi smiled at this, and rested his head on Kiibo’s. 

“Ah, my favorite... part....” Kiibo mumbled. Every word he spoke sounded more and more quiet, until he eventually dozed off. Shuichi didn’t mind at all; he knew Kiibo was extremely tired, and that was completely understandable. He was too, and not too much later, he had also slept.

The movie continued to play as they both slept through it.

**Author's Note:**

> eep saiibo is adorable i just had to write a short. i'm sorry if the ending seems rushed (or rather im sorry the ending IS rushed. rip) only recently have i started sharing my writing on social media n stuff since i was never that proud of my writing skills. i've also only recently started writing fanfics and i hope to make more in the future! yay.


End file.
